Friendship, Inside and Outside
is the fifth episode of ''Kamen Rider Fourze. It is the first part of the Unicorn arc which features Gentaro attempting to befriend JK. This episode marks the debut of the Elek Astroswitch. Synopsis While Miu intergrates herself with the group, JK finds himself being targeted by a Zodiarts and Gentaro finds a new Astroswitch difficult to use, the Elek Switch. Plot Before Mr. Chuta Ohsugi's geography class starts, JK barges into the classroom and invites Gentaro to his JK Night party, but Gentaro turns down the invitation as he does not think he and JK should be friends yet. Elsewhere, a student is practicing his fencing, angry at someone, when the Scorpion Zodiarts appears and gives him a Zodiarts Switch to seek his revenge. At lunchtime, Miu is eating with Jun in the courtyard until Shun arrives and tries to cozy up to Miu, but she is still upset over what happened during the Queen Festival. When Shun insults Gentaro and the others, Miu rebuffs him and leaves to the Rabbit Hatch, where she enjoys a moonwalk before Kengo calls her back into the base. She eats her lunch, activating the Potechokin Foodroid after she accidentally picks it up, and Kengo reveals he has been working on the Elek Switch which has more power than the other Astroswitches. Back at the school in the cafeteria, after Tomoko creeps out Yuki and mysteriously disappears, JK continues to try to persuade Gentaro to attend his party, even introducing him to his friend Megumyon who begins to fawn over Gentaro. When JK sees a student walk into the cafeteria, he quickly leaves, confusing Gentaro. Outside, the student whom JK identifies as Nitta confronts him and transforms into the Zodiarts to get his revenge on JK. When Gentaro and Yuki see JK run past the cafeteria window with a look of fear on his face, they head outside and see the Zodiarts, which Yuki identifies as the Monoceros-based Unicorn Zodiarts, just as JK manages to elude him. Gentaro transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze, and is able to keep the Zodiarts at bay by slamming him with the Rocket Module and flying high up into the air, just as Miu and Kengo appear to give Gentaro the Elek Switch, although Yuki and Miu fight over which of them should do so. After the Zodiarts and Kamen Rider Fourze land, Potechokin gives Kamen Rider Fourze the Elek Switch, enabling him to fight off the Unicorn Zodiarts much more efficiently. However, with each hit Fourze deals to Unicorn, he is hit by a strong electrical feedback, allowing the Unicorn Zodiarts to escape. After the fight, Gentaro remarks on how it feels like the Elek Switch is trying to take him over, as JK watches from behind a corner with interest. Back at the Rabbit Hatch, Kengo begins to feel that Miu is not pulling her weight in the club, but she says that as the leader she is to support the others. He reveals that he has completed the Beat and Chainarray Switches, when Yuki suddenly exclaims she has discovered that the Switcher is Fumihiro Nitta, a student in JK's class. Meanwhile, Gentaro has arrived at the karaoke box where JK is holding his party. Gentaro is impressed at how JK can gather so many friends and decides that he was wrong and decides to befriend him, just as JK introduces him to Takahiro and Nitta appears in the hallway. Upon realizing that the Zodiarts must be after JK, Miu tells Yuki to take the two new Astroswitches and get them to Gentaro at the party, who is now facing off against the Unicorn Zodiarts as Kamen Rider Fourze, once more. Yuki manages to get to the party, and gives Kamen Rider Fourze the Beat and Chain Array Switches, which are effective against the Unicorn Zodiarts. However, removing his horse-face as it becomes a sabre, the Unicorn Zodiarts uses his fencing prowess to overpower Kamen Rider Fourze. Kengo contacts Gentaro to use the Elek Switch, but Gentaro cannot find it on him. Elsewhere, JK praises Takahiro for pick-pocketing the Elek Switch off of Gentaro while Megumyon distracted him, all the while berating Gentaro for his concept of friendship. Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Rocket, Elek (failed), Chain Array **Cross - Chainsaw, Beat **Triangle - N/A **Square - Radar *'States Used:' **Base States Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : *Students: , , , *2B Members: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 32, . *First time for Fourze using the Chain Array and Beat Modules. *During JK's party, several of the girls in attendance can briefly be heard singing Heavy Rotation by AKB48 as Gentaro exits the elevator. It is sung again before the Unicorn Zodiarts attacks the party. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Friendship, Inside and Outside, Electric Shock, Steadily, King Jerk and Iron Calvary's Cooperation. DSTD08712-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 2, DVD cover BSTD08712-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢友・情・表・裏｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢友・情・表・裏｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze